Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XXIII
Późną jesienią tegoż roku odbył się ślub Borowieckiego z Madą Mullerówną. Wracali właśnie od ołtarza szeroką ulicą, wysłaną dywanami i obsadzoną rzędami palm i świateł, poza którymi tłoczył się tłum. Kościół literalnie był zapchany ludźmi. Borowiecki spokojnie, z podniesioną głową szedł, wlekąc spojrzeniem po znajomych twarzach, uśmiechających się do niego, ale nie spostrzegał nikogo, bo był głęboko znudzony długością ceremonii i tą wystawną, dorobkiewiczowską pompą ślubu. Przed kościołem nikt nie przystąpił z życzeniami z tych znajomych, którzy nie byli zaproszeni na ślub, nikt nie śmiał przerywać tego sznura milionów, jakie go otaczały, tej jasnej, wystrojonej, obsypanej brylantami girlandy kobiet, którym już w kruchcie służba ugalonowana podawała okrycia. Wsiadł z Madą do karety i pierwszy ruszył sprzed kościoła. Mada była zapłakana z radości i szczęścia i nieśmiała, płonąca, zdenerwowana, tuliła się do jego boku. Nie zwracał i na to uwagi, spoglądał oknem karety po głowach rojących się tłumów, biegł po dachach, ślizgał się po kominach buchających dymami i po fabrykach z hukiem pracujących i powracał myślą w głąb samego siebie, i myślał, że oto jedzie do ślubu, że nareszcie jest już panem miliona - że jest u progu tego wymarzonego szczęścia - bogactwa. Przeżuwał wolno te błyskawice myśli i obrazów i ze zdumieniem czuł, iż nie ma w nim żadnej radości, że jest zupełnie spokojny, zimny, obojętny, znudzony tylko porządnie. - Karol! - szepnęła Mada cichutko, podnosząc zarumienioną twarz i porcelanowe, bardziej jeszcze niebieskie oczy. Spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Taka szczęśliwa jestem taka szczęśliwa. - szeptała i nieśmiało jak dziecko przysunęła głowę do jego ramienia i wyciągnęła usta chciwe jego pocałunków, ale odsunęła się szybko, bo spostrzegła, że z ulicy wszystko widać. Ścisnął mocno jej rękę i jechał dalej w milczeniu. Cała ulica, prowadząca do fabryki Mullera, zapchana była robotnikami, którzy ustawieni w szpaler, ubrani odświętnie, wznosili gromkie okrzyki na cześć zaślubionych, a w końcu szpaleru, przed wjazdem do dziedzińca fabrycznego, wznosiła się olbrzymia brama tryumfalna, obciągnięta kolorowymi draperiami, przetykana godłami pracy, a na szczycie na wielkim transparencie jaśniał wypisany elektrycznymi lampkami napis: "Willkommen." Za bramą ciągnął się znowu sznur ludzi, przez wszystkie dziedzińce, przez wielki ogród, aż do podjazdu pałacowego. Przejazd ten trwał tak długo, że gdy weszli do pałacu, wszyscy goście już tam byli zebrani. Towarzystwo było przeważnie niemieckie, mała garstka Polaków tonęła niepostrzeżenie. Muller wystąpił, jak przystało na łódzkiego milionera. Taki był przepych dywanów, mebli, sreber, kwiatów i dekoracyj, bo berlińscy tapicerzy dekorowali cały pałac, że zdumiewał wszystkich. Muller miał dzisiaj święto rzetelne, wydawał jedynaczkę i zdobywał pomocnika w zięciu, więc tak był zadowolony, że jaśniała radością jego okrągła, czerwona, zatłuszczona twarz. Częstował wszystkich najlepszymi cygarami, klepał Karola po łopatkach, brał go wpół, poklepywał po kolanach, sypał rubasznymi dowcipami i zapraszał najusilniej do przekąsek, zastawionych w sali bufetowej. Gdy miał czas, brał którego z gości pod ramię i pokazywał mu z dumą salony. - Panie Kurowski, patrz pan, to jest pałac moich dzieci, oni będą sobie tutaj mieszkali, co, ładnie? Kurowski potakiwał i uśmiechał się pobłażliwie na objaśnienia, pełne cyfr kosztu, a potem przysunął się do Meli Grunspan, obecnie Morycowej Welt, która otoczona młodzieżą królowała w jednym z salonów. Dosyć długo słuchał jej rozmowy błyskotliwej, jej śmiechów sztucznych i niesmacznego szastania się po salonie. Odszedł zdumiony, bo nie poznawał dawnej Meli, o której sam kiedyś powiedział, że jest jedyną kobietą wśród Żydówek łódzkich. - Moryc, coś pan zrobił ze swojej żony? - zagadnął Welta. - Znajdujesz pan zmianę? - Wprost nie poznaję. - To moje dzieło, ale prawda, że piękna kobieta? - pytał wciskając binokle. -Kurowski nic nie odrzekł, śledził Karola, któremu ta rola zięcia nie bardzo smakowała, bo chodził znudzony, apatyczny i pogardliwie traktował rodzinę żony i fabrykantów, a jak tylko mógł, uciekał do Maksa Bauma, nawet do Welta, z którym się pogodził, byle nie być z tamtymi. - No, cóż, zdobyliśmy już wszyscy tę "ziemię obiecaną" - zagadnął Kurowski. - Jeśli tę ziemię stanowią miliony, to tak. Wy idziecie do nich, Moryc będzie je miał z pewnością, a Maks je sobie zrobi, jeśli mu ich Wilczek nie wydrze. - O mnie mowa! - zawołał podchodząc Stach Wilczek, który jako spólnik Maksa miał już wstęp do towarzystwa, więc porzucił dotychczasowe stosunki i pchał się siłą pieniędzy i bezczelności ciągle naprzód. - Mówimy właśnie, że Maks może zrobi majątek, jeśli mu pan nie zabierze go sprzed nosa - powiedział żartobliwie Kurowski. - Jeśli tylko będzie można! - szepnął, oblizał się jak pies przed pełną miską i poszedł emablować brzydką, ordynarną pannę Knaabe, która mogła mieć ze dwieście tysięcy posagu. Siedział przy niej Murray i tak się komicznie wdzięczył i takie zabawne prawił komplementy, że panna śmiała się na cały głos. Muzyka, usadowiona w głównym salonie, na estradzie wspaniale udekorowanej czerwonym barchanem naśladującym aksamit, zaczęła grać walca. Wtedy nikłe sylwetki urzędników fabrycznych, zaproszonych jedynie do ożywienia zabawy, zaczęły się wysuwać z bufetu, z bocznych pokojów, z przysłoniętych draperiami nisz i rozpoczęły się tańce. Karol samotnie przechodził salony zalane światłem, zapchane bogactwem. Kilkadziesiąt zebranych osób ginęło zupełnie w ogromie mieszkania, z którego kątów, spod kwiatowych festonów i barchanowych draperyj, szczerzyła żółte zęby nuda i pustka. Miał wielką ochotę uciec, zamknąć się w mieszkaniu lub jak dawniej iść z Maksem, z Morycem, z Kurowskim do knajpy jakiej i przy piwie, pogawędce zapomnieć o wszystkim. Było to ciche pragnienie, a tymczasem musiał robić honory domu i pilnować, żeby kochany teść, o ile można, najmniej się ośmieszał; musiał rozmawiać, uśmiechać się, prawić komplementy damom, rozmawiać czasem z Madą, czuwać nawet nad służbą, bo nikt się tym zająć nie umiał. Matka kryła się po kątach, nie śmiejąc chodzić w swojej wspaniałej jedwabnej sukni, nie wiedząc, co mówić, onieśmielona tym przepychem i masą pierwszy raz widzianych ludzi, przesuwała się jak cień przez salony, nie zauważona przez nikogo. Wilhelm siedział tylko w bufecie, pił z przyjaciółmi i całował się co chwila z Karolem, w którym od pewnego czasu był rozkochany. A Mada? Mada była tak szczęśliwą i zatopioną w radości, że nic nie widziała dookoła siebie prócz męża, którego ciągle szukała, a odnalazłszy, nudziła czułostkami. O północy Borowiecki tak się już czuł zmęczonym że zwrócił się do Jaskólskiego, który, odświętnie wystrojony, był czymś w rodzaju marszałka domu na dzień dzisiejszy. - Może pan poleci, aby przyspieszyli podanie kolacji, wszyscy się nudzą. - Nie może być wcześniej, niż naznaczono - od parł poważnie szlachcic, który był już mocno pijany, ale trzymał się sztywno, pokręcał wąsów i z góry traktował milionerów. - Pludraki! - mruczał usługując równocześnie ze skwapliwością. Wreszcie podano kolację w wielkiej wspaniałej jadalni. Stoły uginały się pod srebrem, kryształami i kwiatami. Karol siedział przy żonie rozczerwienionej jak piwonia, cierpliwie słuchał toastów, przemówień i tłustych dowcipów, wysyłanych pod swoim adresem. Przy końcu wieczerzy, gdy ochota wzrosła i humory były szampańskie, musiał się całować i ściskać z tymi grubasami, kapiącymi tłuszczem, którzy jedli jak wilki i pili jak smoki, a potem, gdy pannę młodą czepili, wzięty go pomiędzy siebie różne kuzynki, ciotki itp. inwentarz familijny. Męki prawdziwe cierpiał, bolała go głowa, więc skoro tylko mógł, wyrwał się z czułych, kochających szpon i uciekł do oranżerii, aby trochę ochłodnąć i wytrzeć twarz oślinioną słodkimi pocałunkami rodziny. Ale trafił nieszczęśliwie, bo zaledwie usiadł na jakiejś kanapce, osłoniętej zielonymi krzewami, zaczęli się wsuwać cichaczem różni ludzie i fabrykanci i rozpraszali się bardzo dyskretnie po gąszczach. W końcu przybiegł pośpiesznie stary Muller i melancholijnie zwracał zbyt obfitą libację na cudny klomb rozkwitłych cynerarii świecących barwami drogich kamieni. Borowiecki spiesznie wyszedł. Ale w jadalni, zapełnionej już tylko służbą, wpadł na inną scenę; Mateusz zupełnie pijany kłócił się z Mullerową, która dosyć nieśmiało, wobec jego groźnej miny, polecała resztki kolacji i nie dopite butelki pochować do kredensów. - Takie gadanie, psze... pani... to je... insza para mankietów... Nasze wesele dzisiaj... to nasza uciecha... Ożeniliśmy się, to dojadać ani dopijać resztek po Szwabach nie będziemy, psze... pani! Huknął pięścią w stół i pokazał jej drzwi. - Niech... psze... pani... spać idzie... my tu sobie radę z winem damy... i ja się napiję... i chłopcy się napiją... bo nasze wesele... to nasza frajda... Służba, nalać wina... słuchać pana Mateusza, bo jak nie, to pięścią w pysk, i będzie fertig, na glanc... cholera z buraczkami... za zdrowie mojego pana... a resztę o piec i za drzwi... Mullerowa uciekła ze strachem szukać Karola, a Mateusz rozsiadł się w fotelu i nieprzytomnym głosem gadał bijąc w stół pięścią: - Ożeniliśmy się, psze... pana dyrektora... mamy fabryki... mamy żony... mamy pałace... a Szwaby won... a jak nie, to pięścią w pysk... nogi do okapu... i fora ze dwora... i wszystko będzie fertig, na glanc... cholera z buraczkami... A potem? Potem szły tygodnie, miesiące, lata i kładły się w grobie zapomnienia - odchodziły tak cicho, jak cicho a nieubłaganie szły nowe wiosny, nowe śmierci i nowe istnienia, jak cicho snuje się przędza życia splątana z włókien wczoraj, dziś i jutro. W Łodzi i wpośród naszych znajomych te kilka lat, jakie upłynęły od ślubu Borowieckiego, zmieniły wiele. Łódź żyła teraz szalonym życiem, tętniała gorączką rozrostu, budowała się z pośpiechem, zdumiewała nieustającą potęgą, nagromadzeniem sił, wylewających się niepowstrzymanym potokiem aż w pola, bo tam, gdzie przed kilku laty jeszcze rosły zboża i pasły się krowy - zaczynały wyrastać całe ulice nowych domów, fabryk, interesów, nowych szachrajstw i wyzysków. Miasto było podobne do potężnego wiru, w którym kotłowali ludzie, fabryki, materiały i namiętności, miliony i nędza, rozpusta i głód wieczny, a wszystko to wirowało z szalonym pośpiechem, z rykiem maszyn, pożądań, głodu, nienawiści; z rykiem walki wszystkich przeciwko wszystkim i wszystkiemu. Wszystko pchało się z siłą rozpętanego żywiołu naprzód, po trupach fabryk i ludzi - byle zdążyć prędzej do milionów, których źródła zdawały się wytryskiwać z każdego cala tej "ziemi obiecanej". Kurowski szedł pełną parą do majątku; Maks Baum et Stach Wilczek byli już firmą mocną i jeszcze rnocniej podrywającą swoimi tandetnymi chustkami firmę Grunspan, Welt et Grosman. Moryc Welt, jeden z firmowych, jeździł tylko powozem i już nie poznawał na ulicy ludzi mających mniej niż pół miliona. Firma Bucholc, prowadzona ongi przez Karola, szła wciąż na czele wszystkich. Nie prześcignął jej Szaja Mendelsohn, który znowu się spalił i po pożarze powiększył fabrykę o dwa tysiące robotników, ale równocześnie stawał się coraz filantropijniejszym, bo wyciskał do ostatnich granic pracujących i za to budował dla nich wspaniały szpital i przytułek dla okaleczonych i niezdatnych już do pracy. Grosglik szachrował w dalszym ciągu, a nawet ze zdwojoną energią, bo wydał swoją Mery za jakieś nadgryzione mocno rozpustą hrabiątko, które musiał wciąż leczyć i utrzymywać. Trawiński, który zmógł wytrwaniem i cierpliwością dawne niepowodzenia, od dwóch lat już stał znakomicie, był firmą bardzo poważaną. Muller usunął się zupełnie z Łodzi, oddał fabrykę Borowieckiemu, a sam z żoną wypoczywał przy synu, któremu kupił wielki majątek na Kujawach. Wilhelm chorował na szlachcica, miał się żenić z jakąś hrabianką, pisał się de Meller, do Łodzi przyjeżdżał ze służbą uliberionowaną, na karetach używał połączonych herbów przyszłej żony i Borowiec-kiego; do fabryki nie wtrącał się zupełnie, dzieląc się tylko sumiennie jej ogromnymi dochodami. Borowiecki był zupełnym panem olbrzymiej fabryki. Przez te cztery lata rozwinął ją olbrzymie; zreformował fabrykację barchanów, podniósł swoje wyroby do stopnia doskonałości, dobudował nowe oddziały, rozszerzył rynki zbytu i wciąż szedł naprzód. Te cztery lata, jakie upłynęły od jego ślubu z Madą Mullerówną i od objęcia fabryki, to cztery lata pracy wprost nadludzkiej. Wstawał o szóstej rano, kładł się o północy, nie wyjeżdżał nigdzie, nie bawił się, nie używał życia ani milionów, nie żył prawie - pracował tylko, pochlonięty wirem interesów i tą rzeką pieniędzy, jaka przepływała przez jego ręce - fabryka oplotła go jak polip tysiącami ramion i ssała bezustannie wszystkie myśli - wszystek czas - wszystkie siły. Miał już te upragnione miliony, dotykał się ich codziennie, oddychał nimi, żył z nimi, widział je dokoła siebie. Ale ta praca nad siły, trwająca już lata całe, wyczerpywała go fizycznie, a miliony nie radowały zupełnie - przeciwnie, czuł się coraz głębiej znużonym, obojętnym i smutnym. Coraz częściej nuda zaglądała do jego duszy, coraz częściej zaczynał uczuwać, że jest mu źle i że jest bardzo, bardzo osamotnionym. Mada była dobrą żoną, jeszcze lepszą mamką i piastunką jego syna, doskonale go obsługiwała - ale niczym więcej być nie mogła i nie umiała. Łączyło ich tylko dziecko i wspólne mieszkanie, nic więcej; - ona czciła go jak fetysza nie śmiejąc zbliżyć się, jeśli ją do tego nie zachęcił, nie śmiejąc mówić, jeśli on nie był dobrze usposobiony - a on pozwalał się czcić i uwielbiać, rzucając jej czasem w nagrodę jakieś słowo dobre lub uśmiech życzliwy, a rzadziej już czułość jaką lub jakiś okruch serca. Przyjaciół nie miał nigdy, ale zawsze miał wielu znajomych i życzliwych wpośród kolegów dawnych - ale teraz, w miarę wzrostu jego potęgi, wszyscy się odsuwali i ginęli w szarym tle ludzkim, odgrodzeni nieprzebytym wałem milionów, jakie go otaczały; z milionerami również nie żył, brakło mu przede wszystkim czasu, a potem zbyt nimi pogardzał i zbyt wiele było pomiędzy nimi konkurencyjnych antagonizmów. Pozostało mu tylko kilku najbliższych. Ale Kurowskiego unikał, bo tamten nie mógł mu darować Anki i przy każdej sposobności ranił go bardzo boleśnie. Z Morycem Weltem żyć nie mógł, bo mu obrzydł zupełnie. Z Maksem Baumem żyć nie umiał; spotykali się bardzo często, Maks był nawet chrzestnym ojcem jego syna, ale pomimo to byli ze sobą na chłodno, na stopie dawnego koleżeństwa, a nie przyjaźni... Maks miał do niego stary żal, również jak i Kurowski, za Ankę i nie mógł mu tego zapomnieć. Ale Borowiecki coraz częściej czuł swoją samotność i tę przeraźliwą pustkę, jaką był otoczony - pustkę, której nie mogły zapełnić miliony ani zabijająca praca. A teraz w ostatnich czasach zaczynał uczuwać coraz częściej szalony, nieopowiedziany głód duszy. I nie wiedział jeszcze dobrze, co mu jest! Wiedział tylko, że nudzi go fabryka, interesy, ludzie, pieniądze - że nudzi go wszystko. Rozmyślał właśnie o tym wchodząc do fabryki. Olbrzymie czworoboki murów trzęsły się i huczały pracą. Borowiecki przechodził mroczny przez sale, nie witał się z nikim, nie rozmawiał, nie oglądał nic, nie patrzył nawet na nikogo - szedł jak automat i błądził zgaszonym wzrokiem po maszynach w ruchu, po robotnikach pracujących w skupieniu, po oknach, przez które wlewało się wiosenne słońce; podniósł się windą do suszarni gotowego towaru, gdzie na długich stołach, na ziemi, na wózkach leżały miliony metrów, przechodził po nich, deptał je z jakąś bezwiedną a zimną wzgardą i stanął przy oknie, z którego widać było smugę pól zakończonych lasami, zapatrzył się w jasny, słoneczny dzień kwietniowy, pełen wielkiej radości, słońca, ciepła, młodej zieleni traw - na przeczyste stada chmur leżących w głębiach seledynowego nieba... Ale odszedł rychło, targnięty jakąś głuchą, nieokreśloną tęsknotą. I znowu szedł z pawilonu do pawilonu i z sali do sali - przez to piekło turkotów, huków, warczeń, pracy, zapachów straszliwych i gorąca piekielnego, ale szedł wolniej i uświadamiał sobie, że to wszystko, co go otacza - to jego własność, jego królestwo wymarzone. Przypominał sobie dawne marzenia - o takiej potędze, jaką władał. Miał to wszystko i uśmiechnął się gorzko na wspomnienie przeszłości, na wspomnienie złudzeń dawnych - złudzeń, bo wierzył kiedyś, nic nie mając, że miliony dadzą mu nadzwyczajne, ekstatyczne jakieś szczęście. - Cóż mi dały? - myślał teraz. Tak, cóż mu dało to królestwo? Znużenie i nudę. I ten dziwny głód duszy, i tę nieokreśloną, a tak mocną, a tak szarpiącą, a tak bezcelową tęsknotę, która coraz silniej ściskała mu duszę. Ach! a tam, za oknami farbiarni, w której teraz siedział, taka wiosna szła nad polami, tak się lśniło wszystko, takie radosne krzyki dzieci leciały, tak wesoło krzyczały wróble, tak lekko biły w górę kłęby różowych dymów; tak tam było jasno, rzeźwo, młodo - taka potężna radość zmartwychwstającej przyrody drgała w przestrzeniach, przenikała wszystko - że chciało się iść, śpiewać, krzyczeć, tarzać po murawach, płynąć z chmurami, lecieć z wiatrem, chwiać z drzewami w rozsłonecznionym powietrzu i żyć całą piersią, wszystkimi władzami, wszystkimi uniesieniami, żyć! żyć!... - A cóż dalej? - myślał posępnie, wsłuchując się w szum fabryki. Nie znalazł w sobie odpowiedzi. - Chciałem tego, pożądałem i mam, mam! - pomyślał z nienawiścią niezgłębioną niewolnika, spoglądając za czerwone mury fabryk swoich, na tego potwornego tyrana, który radośnie spoglądał tysiącami okien i pracował tak zawzięcie, aż się wszystko w nim trzęsło, i śpiewał tysiącami maszyn głęboki hymn nasycania się. Poszedł do kantoru, miał już dosyć fabryki. Interesanci, kupcy, komisjonerzy, urzędnicy, robotnicy szukający pracy, tysiące spraw czekało w jego przedpokoju i wrzało niecierpliwością, ale on bocznymi drzwiami wyszedł i powlókł się wolno do miasta. Nie widział nikogo, bo niósł w sobie straszną, pożerającą nudę i ten niezaspokojony głód duszy. Miasto zalane było potokami słońca i wrzawą szalonego ruchu. Tysiące fabryk, podobnych do twierdz warownych, huczało pracą. Ze wszystkich ulic, ze wszystkich domów, ze wszystkich zaułków, z pól nawet uderzały w niego twarde echa pracy, krzyki maszyn, gwar tej walki, toczonej z całą namiętnością - dyszenia wysiłków, tryumfujące wy krzyki zwycięzców. Jak jego strasznie nudziło to wszystko! Z nieopowiedzianą ironią przyglądał się baronowi Meyerowi, który w pysznym powozie rozparty, dumny, jaśniejący potęgą, przejeżdżał ulicą i był podobny do czerwonego spasionego wieprza, nadzianego bogactwem. - Bydlę, dla którego jest szczęściem najwyższym legowisko z tytułów własności. Czemuż ja nie mogę w ten sam sposób używać bogactwa? Oni są jednak tak szczęśliwi! - myślał. Niestety, nie umiał używać życia na sposób łódzkich milionerów. Bo i cóż go miało bawić? Kobiety! Ach, kochał ich tyle i był tak kochanym, i tak miał już tego dosyć! Zabawy! Jakież? Gdzież są takie, aby były warte wysiłku, aby po nich nuda nie była tym przykrzejszą? Wino! Od dwóch lat z powodu przepracowania był na surowej diecie i żył prawie samym mlekiem. I otaczania się przepychem nie lubił, a popisywać się przed drugimi nie chciał ani czuł potrzeby. Robienie milionów! Po co? nie wydawał nawet dochodów. Po co? Nie dośćże już był ich niewolnikiem, nie dośćże już zabrały mu sił, życia; nie dośćże mu już ciężą te złote kajdany! - A jednak Myszkowski miał wiele racji! - pomyślał przypominając sobie jego przeklinania nadmiernej pracy i gromadzenia bezmyślnego pieniędzy. I myślał coraz smutniej o swoim położeniu, o tych długich, długich latach nudy i męki, jakie stały jeszcze przed nim. Szedł tak długo, aż znalazł się w helenowskim parku, nie wiedząc prawie o tym. Chodził po rozmiękłych jeszcze alejach i z ciekawością patrzył na młode trawy, na bladozielone listki trzepoczące cicho w dosyć ostrym, przesłonecznionym powietrzu. Cisza głęboka leżała w alejach pustych, po których tylko wrony spacerowały lub wróble świergotały. Chodził do zmęczenia, chodził uparcie i bezwiednie prawie wciąż wracał do miejsc, w których spotykał się kiedyś z Lucy... - Lucy... Emma!... - powiedział półgłosem i jakby z żalem powlókł oczami po parku - po pustym parku. Z wielką goryczą myślał, że przecież nie czeka na nikogo, że nikt nie przyjdzie, że jest sam... - Jak to niedawno, a jak to daleko! Tak, kiedyś żył naprawdę, kochał, umiał szaleć. A teraz?... A teraz za młodość całą ze wszystkimi jej burzami miał miliony i - nudę - nudę. Skrzywił usta do pogardliwego uśmiechu nad sobą, nad własnym stanem duszy i poszedł dalej. Obszedł park, a wracając spotkał przy bramie długi szereg dziewczynek, za którymi szły jakieś dwie panie, usunął się na bok i spojrzał. - Anka! - wyrwało mu się z piersi i bezwiednie zdjął kapelusz. Tak, to była Anka. Przystąpiła natychmiast do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. - Dawno pana nie widziałam, dawno! - powiedziała z radością. Pocałował ją w rękę i nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć. Tak, to była Anka, ta jego dawna Anka z Kurowa, młoda, piękna, pełna sił i pełna czarującego wdzięku, prostoty i szlachetności. - Pójdźmy za dziećmi, jeśli ma pan chwilę czasu. - Cóż to za gromada? - odezwał się cicho. - Z mojej ochrony. - Pani ochrony? - Musiałam coś robić, a przy tym ta praca daje mi tak wiele zadowolenia, że staram się o pozwolenie na otwarcie drugiej. - Zajmowanie się tymi dziećmi daje pani zadowolenie? - A nawet zupełne szczęście, szczęście spełnianego obowiązku i czynienia dobrze, chociaż w tak małym zakresie. A pan... zadowolony? - spytała ciszej. Głos jej zadrgał i oczy szybko się przesunęły po jego zżółkłej, bardzo mizernej twarzy. - Tak... tak... bardzo... - odpowiedział prędko i szorstko; tak mu serce biło gwałtownie, że nie mógł oddychać. Szli przy sobie w milczeniu, dziewczynki skręcały nad stawy i zaczęły pisklęcymi głosami śpiewać jakąś dziecinną piosenkę, która dźwięczała złotem i jakby szmerem młodych listków i traw. - Pan taki bardzo mizerny... taki... - szepnęła przymykając oczy, aby ukryć łzy głębokiego współczucia, i z wielką, jakby siostrzaną miłością i bólem spostrzegła jego wpadnięte oczy, wystające kości policzkowe, głębokie zmarszczki i siwiznę na skroniach. - Niech mnie pani nie żałuje... Mam to, czego chciałem... Chciałem milionów - mam, a że mi do życia nie wystarczają - to moja wina. Tak, to moja wina, że zdobyłem w tej "ziemi obiecanej" wszystko - prócz szczęścia. To moja wina, że cierpię głód. Powstrzymał nagle gwałtowny potok goryczy, jaki mu się wyrwał z serca, bo spostrzegł, że po jej twarzy sączą się łzy, a usta drgają z trudem powstrzymywaną boleścią. I nie mógł mówić widząc te łzy, bo taki żal - taki dziki żal uwiesił mu się ostrymi kłami u serca, że uścisnął jej rękę i odszedł spiesznie, aby się nie zdradzić z tym, co się w nim działo. - Za miasto, prędko! - krzyknął szorstko, siadając w dorożkę. Drżał ze wzruszenia, duszę mu obsiadły mary przypomnień, wypełzłe gdzieś z ciemni mózgu, z najbujniejszych głębin serca, i przesunęły mu się przez mózg w obrazach tak pięknych, tak opromienionych radością, uniesieniem, że całą siłą potężnej woli chciał je powstrzymać, chciał nasycić zgłodniałą duszę, chciał w nich utopić pamięć dnia dzisiejszego, pamięć swojej obecnej nędzy - ale nie powstrzymał, bo na ekranie świadomości z błyskawiczną szybkością rysowały się już i inne obrazy, inne przypomnienia - przypomnienia wszystkich krzywd, jakie zrobił Ance, wszystkie swoje winy wobec niej popełnione. Siedział odurzony z przymkniętymi oczyma, martwy prawie i wytężał wszystkie siły, aby zdusić w sobie jakiś głośny krzyk, którym miał zapchane serce; aby zmóc i to serce, przebudzone jej widokiem; te wszystkie pragnienia szczęścia, jakie się w nim nagle ocknęły z siłą niepowstrzymaną. - Dobrze mi tak, dobrze! dobrze! - myślał chwilami z jakąś dziką rozkoszą, tarzając się we własnym bólu, w poznaniu własnego stanu i win własnych. Zmógł się wreszcie, pokonał sam siebie, ale to zwycięstwo gorzkie kosztowało go tyle sił, że nie poszedł nawet do żony i syna, tylko zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, odprawił czekającego Mateusza i pozostał sam. Długo leżał bez ruchu i bez myśli, bo tylko jakaś mgławica, jakieś zaczyny myśli wirowały mu pod czaszką i zatapiały go w stan półświadomości. - Zmarnowałem życie - powiedział naraz, bezwiednie zrywając się z otomany, ta myśl wyłoniła mu się z ciemnej pracy mózgu i szarpnęła go jak hakiem, i olśniła strasznie bolesnym światłem. Rozglądał się po ciemnym pokoju, jakby nagle oprzytomniał i wszystko ujrzał w nowym świetle. - Dlaczego? - rzucił zapytanie własnej duszy. Otworzył okno i zaczął rozmyślać. Gwar coraz cichszy dobiegał słabymi echami, miasto milkło pogrążone w odpocznieniu i w tej słodkiej kwietniowej nocy wiosennej. Zielonawa ciemność, rozdzierana rozdrganymi błyskami gwiazd, otuliła miasto jakby w całun. Z okien gabinetu widać było ogromny, ciemny rozlew miasta usypiającego, gdzieniegdzie tylko wznosiły się świetliste wyspy fabryk pracujących, których głuchy huk, podobny do dalekiego szumu lasów, przynosił wiatr. - Dlaczego? - myślał znowu skupiając się cały jakby do walki, zwłaszcza z duszą, która mu zaczynała odpowiadać przypomnieniami całego życia, rozsnuwaniem wszystkich zwojów dawno zapadłych w niepamięć - a zmartwychwstających teraz, w tej chwili. Nie chciał, uciekał, rwał się, ale w końcu musiał ulec, musiał patrzeć, musiał słuchać tych wszystkich głosów, jakie się w nim podnosiły, więc pochylił się i z bolesną, okropną ciekawością - przyglądał się samemu sobie. Przeglądał całe istnienie swoje, całe czterdzieści lat - które niby przędza nawinięta na wrzeciono czasu odwijała się przed nim, że mógł rozpatrywać szczegółowo, i rozpatrywał. Miasto już spało, przyczaiło się w cieniach i przywarło do ziemi jak polip wszystkimi mackami fabryk, a dalekie, porozrzucane elektryczne słońca błękitnawymi źrenicami patrzyły w noc, stróżowały śpiącego molocha, jak stado żurawi o głowach ognistych. - No i cóż, jestem, jaki jestem, jaki być musiałem - szepnął hardo i wyzywająco, ale nie pozbył się tym rozbudzonego sumienia, nie stłumił tym głosów podeptanych wierzeń, zdradzonych ideałów, splugawionego egoizmem życia - które krzyczały w nim, że żył tylko dla siebie, że wszystko deptał, aby zadowolnić próżność, aby napaść własną pychę, aby dojść do milionów. - Tak, jestem egoista, tak, poświęcałem wszystko dla kariery... - powtarzał te słowa tak dobitnie, jakby się nimi sam policzkował, i fala okropnej goryczy, wstydu, poniżenia zalała mu serce. Poświęcił wszystko i cóż ma teraz? Garść pieniędzy bezużytecznych i ani przyjaciół, ani spokoju, ani zadowolenia, ani szczęścia, ani chęci do życia - nic... nic... - Człowiek nie może żyć tylko dla siebie - nie wolno mu tego pod grozą własnego nieszczęścia. On o tej prawdzie wiedział, ale teraz dopiero ją odczuł i pojął w całej głębokości. - Dlatego ja przegrałem własne szczęście - myślał wspominając Ankę i pod wpływem tego przypomnienia napisał do niej długi list prosząc o wskazówki, potrzebne mu do założenia ochrony dla dzieci swoich robotników. Począł znowu rozmyślać, ale już szukał dróg wyjścia z dzisiejszego stanu do celu jakiegoś na to długie jutro - o którego nudzie myślał z przerażeniem. Godziny płynęły wolno, miasto spało, ale spało niespokojnie, gorączkowo - bo przez pohaftowany światłami nocny tuman, jaki je oblał, przebiegał czasem dreszcz jakiś, to znowu rozlegał się jęk głęboki, przeciągły, bolesny - jakby jęk maszyn spracowanych, ludzi mordowanych lub drzew skazanych na zagładę; to jakiś krzyk zrywał się z głębi pustych ulic, drgał chwilę i roztapiał się w milczeniu - to jakieś nieodgadnione drganie, pełne błysków tajemniczych, głosów, płaczów, szlochań, śmiechów - cała gama przeszłego czy jutrzejszego życia rozlewała się po mieście i była niby marzeniem sennym tych murów, drzew spowitych w mroki, ziemi zmordowanej... To chwilami panowała tak głęboka, przerażająca cisza, że można było wyczuć pulsację tego uśpionego olbrzyma, który przywarł do ziemi i spał tak ufnie jak dziecię na piersiach matki. Tylko daleko, poza murami, hen w polach, dookoła tej "ziemi obiecanej", w głębiach nieodgadnionych nocy wrzał ruch jakiś, rozlegały się szmery głosów, turkoty, szumy, echa śmiechów, łkań, przekleństw. Wszystkimi drogami, połyskującymi kałużami wód wiosennych, które biegły ze wszystkich krańców świata do tej "ziemi obiecanej", wszystkimi ścieżkami, co się wiły wskróś pól zieleniejących i sadów kwitnących, wskroś lasów pełnych zapachów brzóz młodych i wiosny, wskróś wiosek zapadłych, moczarów nieprzebytych - ciągnęły tłumy ludzi, setki wozów skrzypiało, tysiące wagonów leciało jak błyskawice, tysiące westchnień wznosiło się j tysiące rozpalonych spojrzeń rzucało się w ciemność z upragnieniem i gorączką szukając konturów tej "ziemi obiecanej". Z równin odległych, z gór, z zapadłych wiosek, ze stolic i z miasteczek, spod strzech i z pałaców, z wyżyn i z rynsztoków ciągnęli ludzie nieskończoną procesją do tej "ziemi obiecanej". Przychodzili użyźniać ją krwią swoją, przynosili jej siły, młodość, zdrowie, wolność swoją, nadzieje i nędze, mózgi i pracę, wiarę i marzenia. Dla tej "ziemi obiecanej", dla tego polipa pustoszały wsie, ginęły lasy, wycieńczała się ziemia ze swoich skarbów, wysychały rzeki, rodzili się ludzie, a on wszystko ssał w siebie i w swoich potężnych szczękach miażdżył i przeżuwał ludzi l rzeczy; niebo i ziemię, i dawał w zamian nielicznej garstce miliony bezużyteczne, a całej rzeszy głód i wysiłek. Karol rozmyślając chodził i często, i długo patrzył na miasto i w noc, która już na wschodzie poczynała blednąc. Zorze rozsączały się z wolna w zielonawym zmroku, jaskółki zaczęły świergotać pod dachem oranżerii, a chłodny, świeży powiew poranku poruszał z wolna drzewami. Stawało się coraz jaśniej, już najbliższe dachy połyskiwały zamalowaną blachą spod zwojów mgieł, a ruiny fabryki Bauma starego stawały się coraz widoczniejsze, porwane ściany, wybite okna, zrujnowane kominy wyłaniały się jakby z ziemi i czerniały smutno połamanym szkieletem. Borowiecki się uspokoił, już znalazł drogę na jutro, już widział jasno cel dalszego życia - zerwał z samym sobą, podeptał całą swoją przeszłość, czuł się teraz jakby nowym człowiekiem, smutnym, ale silnym i gotowym do walki. Był bardzo blady, postarzał się znacznie przez tę noc jedną, głęboka zmarszczka ryła mu się przez czoło, a na twarzy osiadł i jakby zastygł wyraz determinacji wykutej dłutem bolesnego poznania. - Przegrałem własne szczęście!... Trzeba je stwarzać dla drugich - szepnął wolno i mocnym, męskim spojrzeniem, jakby ramionami niezłomnych postanowień, ogarnął miasto uśpione i te obszary nieobjęte, wyłaniające się z mroków nocy. Ouarville - Paryż 1897/8 KONIEC Tom II Rozdział XXIII